


Turkey suit

by Rinrinreira



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom Link, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: Rhett doesn't know how Link manages to look so boyishly attractive even though he's stinking of turkey.





	Turkey suit

Link is a complete greaseball in that suit and the turkey smell is overpowering. But the only thing that Rhett can think of is how boyishly attractive he looks in the white shirt and black jacket, like an intern at his interview or a graduate fresh out of school on his first day of work.

He's very distracted and trying hard to return his focus to the episode or something else, anything, in a bid to keep his eyes from roaming Link's body. Taking a bite out of the next Thanksgiving leftovers hack - the gravy miracle whip sandwich - he gives it all his attention, and is pleasantly surprised. Both men are very happy with the newfound delicious food match, nodding their assent and taking a few more big bites out of the sandwich.

Trying to prevent himself from returning his gaze to Link, he looks further away at Josh instead, silently conveying his approval for the sandwich.

“Hey, hey, who are you looking at man?” Link asks, noticing his wordless communication with someone behind him.

“Mythical chef Josh - I have the privilege of looking at him every time we enjoy his creations.”

“Hey, not fair man…” Link looks between Rhett and Josh and says laughingly. “No wait, I have the privilege of looking at Josh only when I  _ want _ to,” Link says, pointing his finger at Rhett with a grin.

And Rhett can no longer ignore him. Attention brought back to Link's mischievous expression, his breath catches in his throat as his eyes are drawn to the pink lips curved in a captivating grin.

He notices the smidge of miracle whip on the corner of Link's lips and before he can process his own actions, his hand is moving towards his lips to dab it off. With the same paper towel that he's just used to wipe his own lips.

Taken by surprise but recovering smoothly, Link purses his lips exaggeratedly, putting on a comical face for the camera and breaking Rhett out of his spell.

Abashed at his own uncharacteristic move, Rhett, to his credit, manages to keep an almost straight face and force a creeping blush away, the embarrassment finally forcing his full attention back to the show.

\------------------

“Phew, it's finally over… time to get out of this stinking suit. Oh man I'm suffocating,” Link complains as he hurries off set and towards the office shower.

Rhett follows quietly, a few steps behind. As Link steps into the shower and turns around to close the door, he jumps slightly, surprised by Rhett who's just standing a few paces away.

“Hey man, I didn't hear you at all,” Link says with a startled laugh. “You need to use the shower too? Let me go first, I feel like a rotting turkey.”

“No, I'm here to help you,” Rhett replies quietly in a low voice.

“What do you mean, help?” Link giggles nervously at the unexpected arousal in Rhett's voice.

Without answering, Rhett steps in, pushing Link back and shuts the door behind them, locking it.

He backs Link further into the shower until they are standing right under the shower head and turns it on without warning, with Link still fully clothed, turkey suit, pants and all.

“Hey!” Link yelps. “What're you doing??”

Rhett hushes Link with a finger on his lips. Seeing the serious look in Rhett's eyes, Link quietens.

Locking his eyes with Link, Rhett slowly peels his jacket away, exposing the white shirt that is now fully drenched and exposing Link's body. He tosses the jacket into a corner and runs his thumbs over Link's nipples that are hard and sticking to the wet shirt. A moan escapes him.

“What, you have a turkey fetish or something?” Link shivers and asks.

Rhett leans in and bites his nipple through the shirt, then lavishes it with a few licks. Straightening himself, he plants his hand by the side of Link's head, trapping him against the wall. He brings his lips close to Link's ears and growls softly, “Is this how you talk to your daddy?” As he bites lightly on his earlobe, he reaches one hand behind Link and gives his ass a hard squeeze.

Link moans and wraps his arms around Rhett's neck, pulling him closer. “No, daddy…” he moans softly, quickly understanding and getting into the mood that Rhett is in.

“Good, be the good boy that you are, wearing such a prim and proper jacket and shirt,” Rhett replies, satisfied.

He continues to lick at Link's ear, which he knows is very sensitive. Link tries squirming away but Rhett is holding his head firmly in place with his free hand. The stimulation is so intense he lets out a few loud moans, feeding right into Rhett's desire and drawing a low groan from him. Thankfully the running shower is hiding most of the lewd noises they are making. 

Running out of patience, Rhett returns to undressing Link, pulling open the buttons on his white shirt quickly and tugging it off, then unbuckling his pants and pushing it with his underwear right off his legs.

“What a waste, you looked so good baby,” he says softly, moving his eyes down Link's body and looking at his half erect cock, “but you look very delicious now. Touch yourself for me baby.”

“Mmm yes daddy,” Link moans and takes his cock in his hand, which quickly grows hard as he strokes it.

Rhett takes a step back, admiring the way Link's cock is bobbing, the pink head disappearing into his grip and reappearing as he pumps himself. He strips quickly. Once he's out of his drenched clothes, he steps back towards Link again, rubbing his own hard aching cock against Link's in search of some friction.

“Ahh.. yesss..” Link makes a move to take Rhett's cock in his other hand, but before he can do that, Rhett grabs his slender waist and turns him around to face the shower wall. Stepping close behind him, he pushes Link towards the wall until the head of his cock is brushing against the wall, while his own is pressed up against his ass.

“Let daddy touch you,” he says, lifting Link's hand away from his cock and places it on the wall, holding him there, while he reaches with his other hand to stroke him, rubbing his thumb over the wet, swollen head repeatedly.

Gasping from Rhett's insistent touch on the sensitive head of his cock, Link's knees buckles and he braces himself on the wall to stay up. Rhett quickly lets go of his hand to wrap his arm around Link's waist to stop him from falling.

“Feeling so good already?” Rhett chuckles. “Too bad we don't have lube now, so we'll just have to go slow. Good thing you got so wet for me,” he whispers right into Link's ear and feels a shiver run through him as he gives it a lick.

Taking his hand from Link's cock, he smears his precum between his fingers and presses them to Link's entrance. He's surprised to find that it already feels stretched and pliable.

“Mmm, what has my naughty boy been up to today?” he growls and thrusts his fingers in all the way in one go.

“Aah!” Link cries out, “just.. just thinking about you this morning daddy.” He pushes back against Rhett's fingers. “Daddy's thick fingers feel so good…” he moans, leaning back to rest his head on Rhett's shoulder.

_ Fuck, so sexy _ , Rhett thinks and groans internally. Eyelids fluttering close, jaw slacked, body relaxed as he just stands there and lets Rhett fuck him. The erotic sight is so captivating Rhett doesn't want to stop. He wants to keep fucking him with his fingers till he sees that lithe body and that beautiful face tense up while he comes. But as Link jerks his hips back to meet his fingers, his ass rubs against his cock enticingly over and over, and Rhett is overcome with an urgent need to sink his throbbing cock into the hot, tight body.

Pulling out his fingers without a word, he pushes on Link's shoulders to bend him over and pushes his cock in to the hilt in one quick thrust.

“Aahh! Daddy's cock is even thicker.. haah fuck me, fuck me daddy.”

Link is always so erotic when he gets into this persona, making Rhett lose control, his thrusts harder, wilder and more urgent than usual.

“Yeah? Yeah you want it baby? I'll give it to you,” Rhett growls as he continues his punishing pace, and Link seems to love it even more. He's crying out with every hard thrust, cursing and moaning Rhett's name in turn.

He feels Link's abs tighten and before he can register that Link is going to come, his walls clamp down on him so hard that his own orgasm tears through him violently without warning. He's coming so hard that he can't do anything but bury himself deep inside Link as he comes, biting down into his shoulder in the overwhelming pleasure.

As he catches his breath, Link straightens and turns around to look at him, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Am I a good boy now? Do you want to wash me, daddy?” He winks, boyish charm in full force.

“Wash yourself, turkey boy,” Rhett gives his ass one final slap and laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this written - inspired by the turkey episode 2 weeks back. Enjoy! (^_-)


End file.
